


It doesn't make sense, it doesn't have to

by BluishShimmer



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Poetry, comments, musings, stories, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishShimmer/pseuds/BluishShimmer
Summary: Sometimes it's not about the author or the comments, sometimes it's about the world. The world they built, the world you lost yourself in.





	It doesn't make sense, it doesn't have to

The words are separate, the words caught on your tongue,

the words are separate, beyond the author, beyond

when did we start thinking of the author,

when did we start thinking of the sun

when did we start thinking of each other

as we lost ourselves under the sun

 

we go to this world to escape,

we go to this world to dream

we go to this world to make memories

our precious, our own little dream

 

maybe somebody made this world for us

maybe we are grateful to them

and maybe, just maybe it doesn't matter

this world they created for them

 

for the world consumes

the world swallows whole

the world, the world, the world

you don't think of the patterns

the turmoil they went through

to bring you this precious glass ball

 

to build you this world full of sadness and pain

of turmoil and heartbreak and tears

instead you think of this world as never ending

the wilderness that consumes all your fears

 

you think of this world as separate

that it came from a pen not at all

if you do, you think of it as more abstract

the author exists not at all

 

instead the world is what matters!

this beautiful world that they shared

you care not about leaving a comment

for the beauty, the beauty is there

 

instead you lose yourself in the unspoken

the words unwritten, the words in your heart

you sing a song in your soul of emotions forgotten

rewrite the story in your heart

 

you think of it forwards and backwards

you engrave the song in your mind

the emotions, the emotions that mattered

 and who cares if this all doesn't rhyme?

 

for the story, the story is what matters

the story, the story I say!

the author, the author, is forgotten

instead I see the words written on the page

 


End file.
